


The Pleasure Experiment

by TyanataDraven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, resprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyanataDraven/pseuds/TyanataDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John to preform an experiment. John says yes. John asks Sherlock questions and receives answers. Sherlock reveals that he is a Sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I had planned to be my first post but it just came dancing into my head fully formed and demanded to come first.

**The Pleasure Experiment**

 

John has his hand on his penis about to go for that first stroke when there is a knock on the bathroom door. He sighs, “What Sherlock?” Tentatively Sherlock speaks just loud enough for John to hear, “I know what you’re doing and I would like to watch…for scientific reasons. Please.” John smiles, “OK I’ll come out there.” There is absolute silence from the other side of the door. John turns off the water and wraps a towel around his middle. He opens the door where Sherlock is standing with one of the funniest expressions on his face and John knows that he had expected an answer of ‘Hell No!’

John touches Sherlock on the shoulder, “Go get a sheet and put it on my chair. I’m going to dry off.” Sherlock continues to stare over John’s head. “If you don’t go now I will change my mind,” with that Sherlock runs to fetch a sheet. By the time John feels he is dry enough his dick feels like it is twice as hard as before seeing Sherlock. John accepts the fact that in the back of his mind he had wanted to do this for a long time. He hadn't been on a date in three months and for the last two and a half when ever John touched himself it had been Sherlock he was thinking about. John walks into the living room with the flannel around his waist and sees Sherlock sitting in his chair. He isn't looking at anything just waiting for John.

The sheet, a rather old one with several stains on it already from spills of just about any and every kind there are because of Sherlock’s experiments, is covering John’s chair completely like one of those covers in houses that have been closed up for some time. John approves of the choice since this is an experiment for both of them. John sits keeping himself covered looks at Sherlock. Sherlock is looking at him, all of him. John is used to Sherlock staring at him, deducing him but this is different. This is Sherlock actually looking at a person and just seeing them not those things that can tell him their secrets. John feels himself grow harder as if that were possible. He feels like he could explode at any moment but he knows if he is going to find out what he wants to know he will have to ask now or never know for certain.

He clears his throat hoping this will help keep his desire to a minimum as he speaks, “Alright Sherlock, I am going to do this but you must answer some questions of mine. Tit for tat as they say.” Sherlock looks at John’s face. John can tell he is trying to see if there is a way out of the Q&A session, John shakes his head, “You may in turn ask me questions that you have not deduced the answer to and I will answer if I am still able to. I want to hear your voice. I have always liked it. The dark timber of it is very sensual even especially when you are deducting something.” Sherlock’s face showed complete and udder surprise by this revelation.

All this time of knowing John and deducing him at every turn, he had never seen even a hint of that. Sherlock decides he will answer all of John’s questions even the ones he hopes he is never asked. He nods, “Very well John. As this is such an odd turn of events and you are willing to allow such scrutiny of your self-satisfaction, you may ask any question you want. I may take a moment to consider my answer but I will always answer with the truth. I will all of your questions.” John smiled knowing that Sherlock has just given him something no one else will ever have from this man and that is himself completely and without a thought to his own preservation.

“First I want to know why you wish to watch me or anyone masturbate?” John had placed one of his hands on top of the massive mound of towel as he waited for Sherlock’s answer. He didn't wait long as Sherlock smiled shyly, “Although it has been a while, I have masturbated before. I had the idea one day to see what it looked like when one has an orgasm as I had never seen that look before. I figured I might as well use myself as there was none I was willing to ask if they would allow me to watch let alone anyone that would have said yes. I had positioned a full length mirror so I could see myself from my bed. This happened during my second year at uni.” Sherlock’s voice hitched for a moment when John opened his towel and revealed the fullness of him. John smiled when Sherlock said, “You are bigger than I had thought.”

John wrapped his hand gentle around his shaft, “Thank you.” Sherlock nodded in acknowledgement, “I was able to watch and gather quite a bit of information until I reached climax. I had closed my eyes as I always do at that time which made the whole experiment a failure, a very enjoyable one but still a failure.” John watched Sherlock as he moved his hand along his engorged shaft.

“Have you had sex before?” John asked as he slowly stroked his member watching Sherlock. Sherlock nodded his head but gave no vocal answer. John stopped midstroke, knowing that as much as it hurt him Sherlock was just as affected by his stop, “Vocal answers only Sherlock and detailed. I want to hear your voice remember.” Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He opened his eyes and fixed them once more on John, “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” John nodded and returned to masturbating as Sherlock begins, “I have had sex with both men and women. Seb was one that qualifies under the label boyfriend except that we never really associated in public other than the fact that I was his tutor in Chem during our third year. After he left uni I became quite promiscuous and tried to sleep with one person from every college. I missed by two though Episcopal doesn't really count.”

‘That is a beautiful shade of red he blushes,’ John thought. Sherlock cleared his throat, “I started doing drugs at the same time. This was during my fourth year. It got worse during my fifth year and asked not to return for my sixth unless I could prove I had been clean for at least two years. I have only been clean for the last nine months.” John stopped, “I have been living with you for a year.”

Sherlock hung his head, “It took that long to realize your friendship was that important to me.” John smiled and began once more this time reaching with his other hand to gently tug on his tight balls. John had closed his eyes though had not meant to do so. His breathing was coming heavier and he knew he was getting very close to his release. He could still hear Sherlock talking but could barely make out the words, something about having sex for drugs and…submission. John didn’t think that last was right but a small piece of him hoped that it was. He also thought that Sherlock’s voice was becoming softer, more hushed and a lot closer. 

John grunted as he gave his sac another pull. Suddenly he felt hands grab his wrists and hold him still. He opened his eyes and there on the floor in front of him sat Sherlock looking up into his face expectantly. John opens his mouth to say something but before a sound can escape Sherlock has removed John’s hands from his member and replaced them with his mouth. He lets go of John’s hands completely as he becomes engrossed in his project. John winds his hands thru Sherlock’s mass of dark curls just to give himself something to do with them. Sherlock lavishes John’s penis with his lips, tongue, and teeth all of which drive John mad. 

He tries to tell Sherlock he is about to cum but only a breathless groan of pleasure is released. He tries pulling Sherlock off but is only reward with a purr of pleasure. That purr is what takes him right over the edge he orgasms harder than he ever has in his life. His head is laid against the back of the chair when his brain starts functioning again. John looks down at himself and realizes Sherlock swallowed it, all of it. John thinks for a moment, he never had anyone swallow before, he decides that he likes that very much. He lifts his head to find Sherlock kneeling about foot from him. Sherlock is sitting on his heels, head down and hands on his knees, the perfect Submissive pose. 

John is completely stunned by this. He had hoped that he had heard Sherlock correctly in his orgasm addled brain but to see it was truly mind-blowing. He smiles knowing that at this moment Sherlock is pleading with him. Sherlock opens his mouth to speak but before a word can escape John is crushing his mouth against Sherlock’s. At first Sherlock is unresponsive but eventual he is kissing back. John inserts his tongue and runs it along the roof of Sherlock’s mouth causing him to shudder. 

John pushes Sherlock over to lie on the floor and begins to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock tries again to speak but only a garbled, “I’m sorry,” emerges. John lifts himself up to look in Sherlock’s eyes, “Never apologize. There is nothing to be sorry for.” John starts kissing his way down Sherlock’s body telling him how he has wanted to do this for quite some time saying he should just feel the sensations. When John reaches the zipper of Sherlock’s trousers he is forcefully grabbed. 

Sherlock pleads, “No John!” John shakes himself free, “You know you want this Sherlock so just let it happen.” John unzips him and slides Sherlock’s trousers and pants down to his ankles. John marvels at the sight of Sherlock so completely exposed and vulnerable. John likes Sherlock in this position for a change very much. “I have a confession to make. I have been in Dom/Sub relationships before. I have been in both positions so I know how it feels and how to do it right. I have also been in relationships with men before.” John wraps his hand around Sherlock’s shaft. Sherlock gasps and John smiles. 

John bends down and trades his hand for his mouth. He does the same thing to Sherlock but with more knowledge behind it. Sherlock does not last more than a minute but that doesn't matter to John, not this time. He lays across Sherlock listening to him breath. “I want to do this again Sherlock. I also want to explore your submissive tendency as well.” Sherlock’s answer is a barely there whisper, “Yes John.” John smiles, “Good because I really want to see what you have in the soundproof room.” Sherlock tenses up for a moment than goes relaxed more relaxed than John has ever seen him, “Soon John.” They fall asleep just as they are. John sleeps better than he has since before Afghanistan and Sherlock actually gets restful sleep in John’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is at least a two part series. The second part will follow the S&M aspect. It will be called The Soundproof Room


End file.
